Just Plain Love
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: Stevie writes a paper about love and Zander has some questions about it. But what Stevie doesn't know is that she is in for a surprise. Love Ending... Sorry the summary sucks.


_**Greetings Zevians,just another romance, of course, it's Zevie it has to be romantic. :) Enjoy!**_

_**This is all in Stevie's Point of View. This is also just a little journal entry that Stevie's talking about.**_

* * *

"The story of the boy who will go out of his way to save and protect the girl he loves dearly. It's sweet, but it's all the same. You never read a book about anything different to do with love. You never see a movie about anything different to do with love either, unless it's the woman trying to protect the man. Me, Stevie Baskara, likes a little bit more exciting and unexpected moments when I read a romance book or see a romantic movie. I am all for the romance genre, but it gets old after a while. Not only just movies and books are like that. Songs are the same as well.

I try to write love stories, but to be honest it's harder than it looks when you want it to be different. I guess that why all of the books, movies, and songs are the same. No body can think of a different way to say "I love you" without actually saying it.

My mother told me that it was also hard to write about love when you never actually experienced it yourself, and I have to agree with her. You can't write down all of your feelings about love when you don't know what it is or what effect it has on a person.

Everybody loves love, but do they really? How can you tell when you're in love with somebody when you're not even sure that they feel the same? Do you get this feeling that can send a message to your brain telling you that you have experienced love and you're going to be with this person forever? It's a very confusing and powerful thing.

That's why people love it so much, because it's the closest thing we have to having magic powers. The ability to love someone.

You love your family, of course you do. But this love I'm thinking of has a different meaning, the kind you share with someone not blood related. I've experienced this feeling before, and I still am going through all of these emotions of telling him that I love him.

Everybody tries to figure out the definition for love, but is there really a specific definition? In my heart, I don't believe that there is one explination or definition for the word love. Because it may be different explination for everyone.

To me? Love is something that you can't play games with. You can't toy with someone's feelings for you or another because you'll break their heart. Love is just a word, a very sweet word, but once you think about it, no one knows exactly what it is, they just get a hint of what it is.

I guess that's what makes love so specail. Expressing your emotions that you hold in and when the right time comes? You have to spill them out to whom you are addressing them to in the first place. It's a strange thing, but, like I said, it's a powerful and emotional getting to go through or experience it? It's amazing once you're able to.

So that's why it is so specail."

* * *

I stared at the ground waiting for her to finish. I begged her not to read it out loud, but she has the same class as me and she had to do the same assignment. We had to read it out loud to the class anway. She finshed it off with a squeal, which made me jump. How was I suppose to know she was going to do that?

I looked over at Kevin and Nelson who were sniffling and trying to wipe away the tears. I laughed at them silently to myself. Zander was in the room also, but I didn't want to look at him. What he got a clue that the paper was about him?

"Stevie, this is the most amazing paper I've ever read. I didn't even know you wrote such beautiful... anything," Kacey added. I smiled and took the paper from her, slipping back into my notebook.

"Thanks, I really didn't either. I just, never took the chance to read whatever wrote," I said.

"Stevie," Zander said, "That was a beautiful article."

I blushed, "Thanks," I said. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin left the band room, leaving just Zander and I. Alone. I was kind of scared of what he'd talk about, but why would he talk about it? Does he even love me back?

"Soooo," Zander said.

"Soooo," I mocked. Zander stood up and sat beside me on the couch.

"In your paper," He started, "You said that you've experienced love? Is that true?" I sighed. This is excactly what I didn't want him to ask. So I just responded with a nod. He looked down at the floor and then glanced at me over his shoulder.

"I have experienced it as well. She's this beautiful woman. Talented, smart, hilarious. She has these big brown eyes that I can't stop staring into. Her full lips. I wish I could see them move and talk to me or kiss me all day," He explains. Why is he telling me this?

"Have you told her?" I asked, feeling the pit of jealousy form in my stomach.

"Not yet," He responds.

"Why not? If you think that much of her, you should tell her," I explain. He shrugs and smiles at me. Man his smile. Another one of the reasons why I fell in love with Zander Robbins.

"Well, she's one of best friends, and I don't want to ruin that. I also don't know if she feels the same," He replied.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try," I said. I don't know why I am helping him out with this but, I want him to be happy. It would make me happy to see him happy.

"Well I would but I feel weird telling her now that she's right here beside me," he said. I look up from the floor to him. Is he for real? He loves me back!

"Zander really?" I asked. He smiled and nodded at me. He found my hand and took my into his. He pulled me closer to him and leaned in. I did the same, until our lips touched. I took my other hand and cupped his face in the palm of my hand. His other hand was on my waist. Then we finally pulled away for some air.

"I love you Stevie. I guess this could be that different love story you were looking for after all," Zander said.

"Zander? Don't be silly, it could be any kind of love story for me. As long as we love each other? That's all I care about," I explained.

He smiled and kiss me again.

I guess that was all I had to do to find love.

* * *

_**Sorry that it sucked. I'm not real good with details. Anyway, I might have a new Zevie story coming soon. **_


End file.
